Heartbroken
by sweetcicily
Summary: A year after the aliens left Earth, Kisshu is having nightmares about Ichigo. Meanwhile, Masaya cheats on Ichigo with another girl. Read to find out more. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo screamed as she ran to the cafe. "I'm late, I'm late, everyone's going to KILLLLL MEEEE!"

It had been a year since the Mew Mews had defeated Deep Blue and turned back into normal girls. But even so, Ryou still wanted everyone to work at Café Mew Mew and keep watch for any other attacks on the planet. Ichigo was grateful for this; at least she could still keep in contact with her friends.

Ichigo burst into the café, startling several costumers and a very mad Mint, who sat in the corner, sipping tea, as always.

"Late again, Ichigo," Mint said, continuing to sip her tea with her nose up in the air in that weird manner of hers. Ichigo had grown accustomed to Mint's habits and was no longer annoyed by her same lame excuse as to why she would not work: 'I am drinking tea.' Well, maybe just a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Mint," she grumbled. She ran at frightening speed, knocking over Lettuce and causing her to break some dishes. "Sorry, Lettuce!" She yelled at her best friend before making it to the changing room. 'Made it,' she thought to herself, sliding down to the floor in exhaustion. 'Before someone could scold me again.'

Slowly, she stood up and went to her locker to change. As she opened her small locker, she came face to face with a bunch of pictures of her and Masaya, all of them with her looking particularly happy, while Masaya had that calm smile on his face. After Deep Blue had been destroyed, Masaya and Ichigo's relationship only blossomed even more. But lately, Masaya seemed a little distant…

Ichigo shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind, before she jumped to conclusions too quickly. No, Masaya loved her very much. He had saved her life a year ago, hadn't he? And if that wasn't proof enough to tell her he loved her, she didn't know what was.

Ichigo grabbed her café uniform out of her locker and started to change. She remembered that she had a date with Masaya after work hours and put on her uniform reasonably quicker, as if the faster she worked, the quicker afternoon time would come.

-**S**-

Far away on another planet, Kisshu was having another nightmare.

They had been happening for months now, after he had left Ichigo. In fact, they had been so serious that he needed special care from his planet's best doctors. Kisshu never exactly remembered the details of all of his dreams, but he knew that they included Ichigo. No other dream, no matter how sad, no matter how gruesome, could make him wake up screaming and clutching at his body, which seemed to be on fire. He thought he'd been over her. When he left her planet to go to his own, he felt so happy and free, as if he'd just been lifted from a heavy burden. But really, it was only because he was so happy that he could save his planet. Even though he, Pai and Taruto had been named military rulers of the Cyniclons, there was still an empty hole in his heart that nothing could fill.

He clenched his teeth in his sleep. "No…" he moaned. "I-I-Ichigo…"

He woke up, screaming and kicking in a frenzy. He finally calmed down and breathed deeply, clutching his stomach.

"Ichigo…"

-**S**-

Outside of his room, Pai and several doctors and scientists studied the alien with concern. Finally, one of the doctors spoke up.

"I'm sorry Pai, but if Kisshu continues on like this, he won't live the year out."

Pai slowly nodded, showing almost no emotion at all. Kisshu would get through this. Kisshu always got through things. Even when Deep Blue killed him in the Great Battle a year ago, Kisshu survived. He had lived through much worse things than this. Pai knew that Kisshu had been in love with Mew Ichigo, but that was a year before! Even himself and Taruto had gotten over their heartbreaks over the ones they loved.

"Pai?" One of the doctors looked at him. "Are you going to do anything? To save Kisshu's life?"

"Ready the spaceship," he said quietly.

"What? Pai, are you sure? This planet needs you!"

"Even more than they need Kisshu?"

That got the doctor to shut up immediately.

"Pai, which spaceship?"

"You know the one. The exact one we used on Earth."

-**S**-

Ichigo sighed and slumped into a café chair. It had been a busy day, as usual. No help from Mint, which was also not unusual. Ichigo suddenly brightened up when she remembered she had a date with Masaya this afternoon. She quickly got up and ran to the changing room. Seconds later, she emerged, fully changed. As she pranced toward the park, she got excited as to what Masaya had in mind this time. As she reached her favorite bench, she realized that no one was there. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'Usually Masaya's always the one here first. Oh well.' She sat down and waited patiently for Masaya to come.

An hour later, she was still waiting. The sky was getting reasonably darker and she was reasonably bored! Where was he? She was afraid to get up and search for him, because what if he came to the bench while she was searching for him? Then she would miss precious time with him! Suddenly, she heard a sound. Just a slight sound, some voices, but she was curious enough to find out what it was. Ichigo thought the sound was behind that tree…slowly, she crept behind the big oak tree. Slowly, she looked behind the tree. You could say that curiosity almost killed the cat.

Masaya was…kissing…another girl! And not just any kiss, like those quick peck on the lips that he always gave her. No, he was kissing this…this girl that he hadn't even been seeing for a month, passionately. Ichigo started crying, but stopped herself just in time and turned back around to the other side of the tree. That girl…she was just an ordinary brunette that Ichigo occasionally saw walking in the halls. Suddenly, Masaya stopped kissing the other girl.

"Kimiko, I think I heard something."

"Oh, Masaya, don't pay attention to that! Pay attention to me!"

Ichigo couldn't control herself. She ran away, as far as she could from that place. But unfortunately, Masaya spotted her.

"Ichigo!" He chased after her. "Wait!"

"Masaya!" Kimiko screamed.

"It's all a misunderstanding!" He yelled after her.

Ichigo ran as fast as she could from him, her tears blurring her eyesight. She could barely see where she was going, only knew that she had to keep running.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo ran all the way home, locked the door and raced up to her bedroom. Finally, she stopped and took a deep breath as she looked around her room. Her sweet, familiar room….she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep crying.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. Except the plot. And Hiroshi. The characters are all from Tokyo Mew Mew, which belong to their respective owners. Yamato Life Insurance is an actual insurance company in Japan. Sorry if this offends you, Yamato. Why do we need to give these big long speeches anyway about how we don't own the content? OF COURSE we don't own the content if we are only girls wishing for that perfect pair to get together: Kisshu and Ichigo! Ahhhh… I better stop now or else this will turn into a giant glob of random stuff. Oh, too late.

-**Heartbroken**-

Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up, sweaty and clammy. Her face was streaked with tears, and her pillow was wet. She wondered why until she remembered what had happened last night. She thumped her head on the pillow and started crying again, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the pillow.

"Ichigo? Honey, are you okay?" Ichigo's mom called from downstairs.

Ichigo lifted her head and said in the most normal voice she could muster, "Yeah, Mom, I'm okay."

"Okay, but your boyfriend Aoyama-kun called last night. I thought that you might have wanted to know about it."

"AOYAMA-KUUUUNN?" An outraged voice called from downstairs. Ichigo's father. "That BASTARD! How could he hang around Ichigo? HE'LL BREAK HER HEART SOON, I KNOW IT!"

_He already has,_ Ichigo thought sadly. _For once, Daddy, you're right._

DING DONG!

"Oh, that'll be the doorbell!" Sakura exclaimed. Ichigo heard her mother's footsteps as they padded across the floor to the door. Ichigo heard the creaking of the front door and then…

"Aoyama-kun! What a surprise! Are you here to see Ichigo?"

Ichigo squealed and jumped a foot in the air. She immediately regretted it, though, when she landed on the floor with a loud THUMP! _Ow…_

"What was that?" Sakura's alarmed voice floated upstairs.

"I'll go see!" That was Masaya. Ichigo panicked and looked around the room. Where could she hide? The closet? She had it stuffed to the top with clothes! Under the bed? Uh..no! She had thrown every single failed homework assignment down there.

She heard footsteps, pounding themselves into her mind. Every footstep brought Masaya closer and closer to her. As a last resort, she threw open the window and jumped out. _I hope that cats always land on their feet_.

-**S**-

"Ichigo?" Masaya stopped outside a door with a giant strawberry on it. He knocked once, then opened the door.

The room was like an explosion of pink. Everything was pink, pink, pink, pink. The desk, the bed, the walls. He stopped at her desk, where there was a picture of him and Ichigo together, about a year ago, right after Deep Blue had been defeated.

"Ichigo?" He called out. "Um…I wanted you to know that I broke up with Kimiko, and…I'm really sorry, and I think that we should be together…after all we've been through." A light breeze ruffled his hair. He turned to the direction of the window, which was open.

Masaya walked to the edge of the window and looked down. "Ichigo? Are you down there?"

No answer came from down there. But Masaya knew that she was down there somewhere.

"Fine!" He said angrily. "Have it your way."

He walked away.

-**S**-

Ichigo held her breath. She had hidden right under the house. If Masaya had leaned his head just a little bit more, he would have spotted her. She heard the crash of the front door, a "Bye, Mrs. Momomiya!" And then Masaya was gone. Ichigo sighed and got up from her hiding spot. Now what would she do? She couldn't really just go to the front door and barge in; her parents would be suspicious as to where she had been. So, she walked to the only place she thought that anyone would be understanding: Café Mew Mew.

Ichigo knew that Masaya had probably already gone home, but she was still a little freaked out. She kept her head down and tried to keep a low profile, which didn't exactly work because of her vibrant red hair.

"Oh, Hiroshi!" Ichigo stopped walking and turned around to the voice. A couple was sitting on a bench, and the woman was obviously infatuated with the male. "I'm so excited that I get to spend time with you!" Ichigo looked back down at the ground. She remembered when she was so in love with Masaya, willing to do anything for him and thinking that he was the only one for her. Well, obviously Masaya thought differently. He had gone and run off with another girl!

From that moment on, Ichigo seemed to find things that worsened her sadness. She saw a nest of baby birds where two birds were watching closely at. A girl holding a heart-shaped mirror dropped it and it split cleanly into two halves. A big poster with a knight protecting a princess said: _Your Knight in Shining Armor! Yamato Life Insurance will be sure to protect you! In the name of Yamato, we will protect you!_ Ichigo remembered when Masaya had said almost the exact same thing when he was the Blue Knight.

Ichigo saw the big pink palace up ahead. She ran towards it and was about to burst in the café doors when she remembered that today she was supposed to be working! Her shift started at 8:00, and what time was it now? She looked up at the sun, which was directly above her. Ichigo's shoulders slumped. Three hours late. Oh, well. She'd endure Ryou's yells and Mint's snobby manner for people that understood her. She took a deep breath and went inside.

-**S**-

Pai steered the ship, concentrating with all his might. After they had flown the ship back home, they had completely forgotten about it. This ship was horribly outdated, old and dusty. But he didn't want to fly one of the ships that they had now because the Mew Mews might think it was an attack from outer space. But it he flew the same ship that had helped them in the Final Battle, the Mew Mews might think twice about attacking it.

Pai had a plan. A horrible one, but a plan nonetheless. He remembered when he had first introduced it to everyone…

"_We need to get Kisshu back to Earth," Pai had explained. He was taking Kisshu, Taruto and some of his best soldiers and doctors. "He can't live like this any longer."_

"_So does that mean…" Kisshu had spoken up. "That I get to see my koneko-chan again?"_

_Pai hesitated. One of his number one rules in life was to never fall in love, and never ever fall in love with the enemy. The reason behind this rule was simple. What if your loved one was held hostage and you had to decide between saving them and saving the whole world? He never wanted himself to get too attached to anyone. But that had all changed when he had met Lettuce, a shy, timid and kind girl. _

_Pai shook his head. No, no, no! If he sacrificed his life one more time for the fish girl, he would kill himself once he got revived. _

_But Pai had lived with Kisshu most of his life, and he wanted to help the alien. So if going to Earth was what he needed to do to save his life, he was going to Earth!_

Pai sighed and moved his mouth toward a microphone that would talk to the whole ship.

"Attention. We will be going into light speed shortly. Please buckle yourself up and do not move."

Pai hit the flickering light speed button. It raced ahead at incredible speed, and before long, he could see the Earth.

'_Here we come.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! And I know some of you will be like: Oh, it's not late, sweetcicily, you should look at how late other people update their stories! But the winter weeks are ending and I have been so BUSY this whole break! I know that most of you will probably have skipped on to the story, but during the winter weeks, I finished my big, 200 page novel (it's not even my first one! I published one before!) which took a very LONG time. Then I had to take it to an editor and I plan on getting it ALL edited by tomorrow. (I'll write the results of this on the next update I put on!) And then I had this huge chinese essay thing that I didn't even remember about until two days ago and it's due on Wednesday. THAT'S HORRIBLE! And then guess what? I just remembered that I ALSO had two giant projects that count for 70% of my grade for 2 of my 4 core classes. THAT I DIDN'T EVEN START ON! Language Arts is due Monday. Social Studies is due Thursday. I HATE YOU MIDDLE SCHOOL! (and yes, this is my first year of middle school and I hate it) Also, we started renovating the house, you know, moving things out, painting, repairing, blah blah blah. So this story might seem a little rushed and bad and weird 'cause I'm so worried about the other stuff and right now, I'm doing two of my three middle school projects. Wow. That was a long glob of random ranting. I do that a lot, if you don't know. Again, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (seriously, there's only, like, two people in the whole world who own it and one company that owns it. OF COURSE this little 11 year old that's CHINESE couldn't POSSIBLY OWN IT.) Now, on with the story!

-**Heartbroken**-

Chapter 3

Ichigo was inside the café. She looked around at the bustling waitresses, the loud chatter of the customers, the chink and clangs of the silverware. It all felt…familiar. Safe. Like a sanctuary.

"ICHIGO!"

That was Ryou. Ichigo sighed. Ryou, all the way from the other side of the café, marched over to her.

"You are late, Ichigo, do you understand me? Late by three hours! I'm going to dock your pay, make you work extra hard, and I don't care how many excuses you give me!"

Normally, Ichigo shouldn't have been fazed by this. She had spent her time working here, being late, cracking dishes, screaming at Mint that she wasn't working that hard. But when Ryou had screamed at her, all hope of a sanctuary, safety, someone who could listen to her, faded.

"Just move out of my way," she mumbled, shoving him to the side. Ryou started screaming at her again.

"Did you just push me? You are going to pay for that, you baka, do you hear me?" Ryou started walking after her to the girls' locker room. "Do you hear me? Stay after work hours today, I need to speak—"

Ichigo ran inside the locker room and slammed the door in his face, leaning on it heavily.

"YOU BAKA! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Ichigo could hear a sudden silence in the cafe as Ryou pounded on the girls' locker room. No one was talking as he screamed and punched the door repeatedly.

"Go away!" Ichigo yelled from inside. "I don't need to hear your screams right now! Just go away!"

That only made Ryou angrier. He pounded on the door, harder this time, and Ichigo was afraid that it would fall over from all the force he was putting into it.

"S-Shirogane."

The pounding stopped suddenly and Ichigo pressed her ear against the locker room door.

"You're…you're scaring all the customers away…"

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Lettuce would surely get Ryou away from the locker room. Sure enough, Ryou and Lettuce's voices faded away into the distance.

Ichigo got up and walked toward her locker. She opened it easily and found herself face to face with pictures of Masaya.

Ichigo frowned. Had she been this obsessed with Masaya before? Thinking that he was the perfect boy? No one, not even someone like Masaya, could be _that_ perfect for that long of a time.

Suddenly, Ichigo got angry. Angry at Masaya for cheating on you, angry at herself for believing that he would never betray her, angry at that random girl that had already gotten intimate with Masaya in only a short amount of time. Ichigo grabbed the nearest photograph of her and Masaya, ripped it from her locker, and tore it to shreds.

She ripped out the next picture and tore it in half, so that one half had her laughing and the other side had Masaya on it.

'_I hate you,' _she thought. _'Why did you do this to me_?'

After closing hours and it had turned dark, Ichigo was lying in a pile of ripped up, shredded pictures. She picked up each and any pictures she had missed and immediately shredded it to bits. In the middle of angrily crumpling up a picture of Masaya's face, the door banged open. Ryou ran in front of her.

"Ichigo! This is an emergency! The aliens have come back! We need you in the basement, _now_."

Ichigo nodded her head slowly. Ryou raced back outside the door.

Slowly, Ichigo stood up, leaving the pictures behind. It almost felt like she was leaving Masaya behind, and getting over him.

She slowly crept down the basement, where she could hear the voices of the others echoing up. When she got to the basement, she saw the four Mew Mews looking carefully at a giant computer Ryou was typing on. The screen depicted a large map with a giant red thing headed towards a building labeled Café Mew Mew.

"Those are the aliens?" Lettuce asked, staring at the screen. "That big red thing?"

"Yes." Ryou replied.

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Mint asked angrily. "We don't have our powers anymore and even if we did, our fighting would be horrible! We haven't fought anything in a year!"

"The DNA will always be in your body! And you can still fight if you need to!"

There was a sudden CRASH outside. Everyone jumped a foot in the air and looked around, scared.

"What do we do?" Pudding asked, scared. "What if they try to come in here to kill us?"

"They won't," Keiichiro said firmly. "Pudding, do you think that Taruto would try to kill you?"

Pudding shook her tiny head back and forth, her short hair flying around.

"So what is there to lose?" Keiichiro asked, grinning. "Now, off you go!"

Everyone froze.

"You mean…" Lettuce asked. "You want us to go out? With that giant spaceship?"

"Someone else should go first!" Pudding said. "So if they die, we'll have a warning!"

The others stared at her.

"Pudding…not exactly optimistic…" Mint grumbled.

"I think we should all go out," Zakuro said. "As a team. Do you agree, Ichigo? You are our leader, after all."

Ichigo hadn't said a word since she had descended downstairs. She didn't even notice that everyone was looking at her, expecting an answer.

"Ichigo?"

This time, Ichigo heard them. She looked up quickly.

"Oh! Yeah…yeah, I agree…"

Everyone looked at her for a moment, then ignored her.

Together, the Mew Mews, along with Ryou and Keiichiro, walked upstairs and outside the safety of the big, pink building.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. My. God. I cannot be screamed at ENOUGH for the extremely late update! I bet all of you thought I was dead or something…and for you newcomers, I am so awfully SORRY about having to dash your hopes about thinking there were four chapters…..

Well, since it's been 9 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED, and I haven't even WRITTEN ANY OTHER CHAPTERS, I guess I must explain to you all.

You guys can skip this is you want, this is just a big explanation.

So. I published my book (9 months ago…) and it's on Amazon right now. And the reason why I haven't been updating is because 1.) my dad disconnected my internet, 2.) I was working on 5 piano competitions up until May, 3.) School (and yes, I am in 7th grade right now), and the big reason why I haven't updated during the long and spacious summer is because 4,) I moved. And it took so long for us to move because we kept on making back and forth trips between our old house and our new apartment (yes, we downsized. A lot. 2500 sq. ft. to 1100 sq. ft.). And then right as we finished, school started. And since my state just adopted a new curriculum called common core, I've been getting triple the amount of homework I usually have. Ugh. And I am so, so sorry about not updating! And this is my very first fanfiction, so you should expect some bumps and long gaps and it might take me another year to finish this…..

But anyway. I can't believe that I got to only my 3rd chapter, and I got 10 reviews and a bunch of favorites and follows! I cannot express my gratitude enough!

Thank you, ChesireGirl-106, for adding me onto your favorite stories list AND your favorite authors list. And thank you for your review. Even though it was just 5 words, it still warmed up my heart.

Thank you BlueKitten-Nya for reviewing on my story. Nya to you too! Thanks for adding me to your Favorite Authors and Author Alert description.

Thank you luvsouls for adding this story to your Story Alert.

FearTheSquirrel, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and your Story Alert subscription! And…why would I be scared of a squirrel?

Ivy-Brennan, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription.

Happyfish, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list. Huh, Happyfish…..I had 6 pet fish that all committed suicide…anyway….

MewVanilla567, thanks for adding my story to your Story Alert subscription. And, really funny review. I TOTALLY agree on the hot aliens part!

Thank you MidnightStarGazer, for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list. AND I LOVE GAZING UP AT THE STARS!

Thank you, Evanescence456, for being the first person to comment on my fanfiction, and for being the first fellow fanfictioner I talked to.

PurpleRose8a, thanks for adding my story to your story alert subscription. Do purple roses even exist? Well, if they don't, I'm sure they'd be awfully pretty.

xFallenDemonx, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list. Kinda creepy pen name, don't you think?

RubyLandry, thanks for adding my story to your Story Alert subscription.

Oktarin, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list.

Doodlez1996, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list.

Thank you, VesperiaMaster14, for adding my story to your Story Alert subscription.

Thank you, yaoi411 for adding me to your Favorite Authors list, Favorite Stories list, and Story Alert subscription. And….is yaoi what I think it…oh never mind. Don't think about dirty things, Sylvia, YOU ARE ONLY 11!

Thank you, yuzuki-tan, for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list.

ForTheloveOfDally, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and your Story Alert subscription. And THANK YOU FOR THE REALLY GREAT REVIEW! And our conversations are so nice! I don't know if I said this to you or not, but people can get their own books published. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE READ THIS FAR, GOOD FOR YOU! YOU CAN LEARN SOMETHING! My dad took it to an editor and got it edited, then he went on an online website called CreateSpace and self-published my book. And then he put it on Amazon.

Cifer10, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and your Story Alert subscription.

Nek0Nek0, thanks for adding my story to your Story Alert subscription.

animelover12024, thanks for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list and your Favorite Authors list. Aren't we ALL animelovers?

I feel SOOOO tired. But I promised myself that I'd finish this before I went to bed, so here this is. Again, I'm really sorry if this entire thing was a disappointment to you guys…feel free to scream all you want.


End file.
